


One Night Only

by David_Brewer



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Gay Relationship, Car Sex, Friendship, Gay Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_Brewer/pseuds/David_Brewer
Summary: AU- Set during Season 2 episode 7 'The Candidate'Stevie and David go out drinking and looking for randoms.





	One Night Only

ONE NIGHT ONLY

"On a scale of one to "I'm gonna get beat up by an angry local" where do you see this look fall?" David asked as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He was wearing all black, he had on black ripped jeans a nice black t-shirt and his leather jacket.

Alexis who was in the bathroom turned to her brother. She leaned on the sink, "Um, like an easy six." She said with her hand on her hip.

"Okay." David said, "Where are you going?" Alexis asked.

"Um, I am going to a sketchy bar on the outskirts of town." He said moving further into the motel room.

Alexis followed him out of the bathroom with a pout on her face. "And nobody invited me? You know how at home I am in sketchy bars. Who are you going with?" she asked.

"Stevie." David said simply as he picked up his phone, wallet and room key. "We're going to go meet some randoms. So when I go missing feel free to tell people that the last place I was seen was at a sketchy bar on the outskirts of town meeting randoms." He said with a smile on his face.

Alexis huffed. "That’s not fair David, I should be the one going missing." Alexis said.

"Well then come." David said looking at her. Alexis sighed. "I cant." She said, David shrugged and headed out the door. He met up with Stevie at her car and they got in and headed to the bar.

"So we're clear on the rules then?" Stevie asked as she drove. David looked over at her. "Yes." He said.

Stevie had laid out a bunch of rules tonight. She didn’t want either of them interfering if there was a chance of a hook up. David was fine with it. He didn’t want anything to come in between him and what he needed. He was desperate that was for sure. He hadn’t slept with anyone since Stevie and that had been over for a while so he was looking forward to tonight and finding someone to release his tension with.

They got to the bar and parked and headed inside. They walked in and both looked around. There were a few people around. They headed to the bar and Stevie ordered a beer and David ordered a martini. He was never going to stoop to having a beer. He wasn’t a beer kind of person. He never had been and never would be. They sat at the bar and turned around surveying the scene. Looking to see if anyone in the crowd peaked their interest.

David looked to the stage and saw a guy sitting on a stool, playing the guitar and singing.

His voice was smooth and velvety and his song was pretty good, which was rare for this town.

The guy on stage locked eyes with David, intensely staring at him and David stared right back. The guy looked down and began his song.

_**"Don’t know how it happened but I'm all shook up." "Cause I can't see you dance with another man and- It's in my head you got to know you can cut her up. Now I'm trying to figure out where to stand, yeah."**_ He sang.

David couldn’t take his eyes away. His voice was deep and smooth and it was affecting him and he didn’t know why. He felt a nudge and turned to Stevie.

"You're staring awfully hard there." She said with a grin on her face. David shook his head. "No I wasn’t." he said denying the attraction to the man on stage.

A guy came over and smiled and Stevie and chatted her up. David spun around and went back to watching the man on stage.

He finished his song and David ordered another drink and noticed Stevie had vanished and he smirked. He was glad at least one of them had managed to score tonight.

He sat there drinking his drink. "Martini huh?" he heard. He turned and saw the guy from the stage and he swallowed hard. Up close his features were more clear.

He had brown hair that was kind of curling, he had deep brown chocolate pools for eyes. Eyes David could easily lose himself in.

He had a little bit of scruff on his face and a grin. Oh and David couldn’t forget the small dimples on his face as he smiled. David took a deep breath calming his accelerating heart rate.

The man was stunning. He had never seen anyone so handsome, at least not in Schitts Creek. He finally realised he should answer the guys question.

"Uh huh." He said, trying to come off cooler than he felt.

The guy sat down and gestured to the bar tender. "Just a beer thanks Joe." He said. David wrinkled his nose at him ordering a beer and the guy noticed.

"Something wrong with beer?" he asked as he took the bottle from the bartender and took a long sip. David shrugged. "If it's your thing, I think I have a more refined pallet." David said, the guy smiled around the beer bottle in his mouth and rose an eyebrow.

He put his beer down and leaned on the bar looking at David. The moment he had spotted David in the bar his interest had peaked.

He was different than any other man in town. His outfit alone was different than anyone else, now that he had a chance to speak to him his personality was different and he liked it. He sat down beside him and held out a hand.

"Patrick." He said, David looked at him and then down at the outstretched hand and took it, shaking his hand lightly. "David." He said. Patrick smiled.

"So-" "Look small talk isn’t something I can get on board with." David interrupted. Patrick was impressed.

"So you'd rather me be upfront then?" Patrick asked. David glanced at him as he sipped his drink. "I think the world would be a better place if everyone was more upfront and didn’t beat around the bush." He said with a shrug.

"Honesty is the best policy no matter how harsh it may seem." He said. Patrick nodded. "I guess you're right." David looked around the room and couldn’t see Stevie so she must have left the bar with the guy which meant he was stranded.

"Looking for someone?" Patrick asked. He hoped David wasn’t looking for his girlfriend or boyfriend. "Just my friend. She must have gotten lucky." He said. He stood up and he grabbed his wallet and threw some money on the counter.

"It was nice meeting you I guess." David said. Patrick didn’t want him to leave. He grabbed his wrist and looked at him and David frowned.

"Don’t go. Stay. Have a drink with me?" he asked. David looked at him and he stepped closer. "Be upfront Patrick." He said looking down at him. Patrick pulled David closer by his hips.

"I want you." He said looking up at him, his eyes lust filled. He wanted David so badly. David took him by the hand and led him to a quiet little area. Patrick pushed him against the wall, pressing his body flush against David's.

"You're a little tease," he said in a soft tone. David's heart raced as he felt Patrick's body against his. It felt amazing.

Even though Patrick was shorter than him he was the aggressor in this situation and David was enjoying every single moment of Patrick being the one in charge.

"I don't know what you are talking about," David stammered as Patrick stepped closer pinning him in the corner of the long secluded hallway. "Oh no?" He said sceptically as he reached out and brushed his hand against David's semi-erect cock. He looked at him with the same fuck me eyes that he had been staring at him with all night and David's knees felt weak.

"No." David responded. Patrick slid his hand down David's body and he palmed his dick through his jeans and David's breath hitched and he bit his bottom lip. He wasn’t going to moan. Not here and not now.

The smell of Patrick's cologne mixing with his sweat was getting David all worked up. It was intoxicating. Patrick smirked and leaned up to David's ear.

"Your sexy lips say 'no'," he said confidently, "but your big hard cock says 'fuck me please'. Tell the truth baby, you want me to fuck you don't you?" Patrick asked.

David didn’t answer and Patrick chuckled in his ear. "Stop lying to me and to yourself." he said softly as he leaned in and brushed his lips across the sensitive skin at the nape of David's neck.

David bit his lip once more to stop a moan coming out but it didn’t work and the sound didn’t go unnoticed by Patrick who looked so proud of himself and cocky.

"I heard that," he said softly. His free hand slid under the hem of David's shirt and touched his chest as he continued to stroke and squeeze David's hard throbbing dick.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He asked again. David's head leaned back against the wall and he let out a shaky breath. "Yes." He said softly.

Patrick's hands left David's body and he stepped back smiling triumphantly as he looked David up and down.

He took his hand and dragged him out through the bar and out to his car.

He pressed David against the back door and he kissed him. David groaned into the kiss as he felt Patrick's tongue enter his mouth.

Patrick pressed his body against David's and they both moaned as they felt their denim covered cocks rubbing against each other.

"Do you have somewhere we can go?" David asked after they broke the kiss, both panting and rubbing against one another. "No. you?" Patrick asked. "No." he said. David groaned.

Patrick reached behind him and opened the back door of his car. "This will have to do." He said as he pushed David into the backseat and joined him.

He pulled the door closed behind him and went moved so he was straddling David. He leaned down and claimed his lips once again.

David grabbed at Patrick's shirt. This wasn’t going to be some love making this was raw and passionate and they both just wanted to get off, so there was no time to waste.

Plus David knew Stevie would be back at some point and he didn’t want to be stranded.

He tugged and pulled at Patrick's shirt, Patrick broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Easy." He said stilling his hands. He unbuttoned his shirt and he threw it into the front seat and his hands crept up inside David's shirt. Running his fingers over his stomach and playing with the hair he had there and up further and running his fingertips over his nipples making them hard.

"I need this off of you, like yesterday." Patrick said tugging at David's clothes. David sat up and he took his jacket off and his shirt and he was pushed back down by Patrick.

Patrick hooked his fingers in David's silver chain and pulled him up a bit and kissed him. The kiss was full of want and need, they both wrestled to dominate the kiss, Patrick winning out in the end.

They ended the kiss and Patrick looked down at David. David shied away from his gaze. "Are you going to fuck me or?" Patrick's answer was to rock back and forth on David's lap, their clothed cocks rubbing together forming an incredible friction.

David's hands went to Patrick's jeans, if Patrick wasn’t going to move this along David was going to have to take it into his own hands, literally.

He got the jeans undone and he slipped his hand into Patrick's underwear and took hold of his hard dick. "Oh fuck." Patrick moaned as David stroked him. His grip was hard, but not too hard, it was the right amount of pressure.

"Stop….Stop." Patrick said, David frowned and pulled his hand out of his pants.

Patrick moved off of David's lap and he took his shoes and socks off and ripped his jeans and underwear away from his body. David took this time to do the same.

Patrick reached into the glove compartment and seized the lube and a condom and went back to David.

David looked up at him with a curious grin. "You always this prepared?" he asked. "You never know when the opportunity to fuck the hottest guy in town will arise." He said as he poured some lube onto his fingers.

David bent his legs and opened them. "Hottest guy huh?" David asked, Patrick shook his head at David's antics and he rubbed his thumb over his opening before slowly pushing in.

David let out a low moan and he clutched the back of his thighs as he felt the first digit enter him. Patrick looked down at him and he looked sinful.

His eyes were screwed shut, he was panting and he had his legs spread, wantonly. Patrick leaned down and nipped at his neck.

"You like that huh? Having my thumb inside of you stretching you?" he asked. David moaned out a quiet 'yes' and Patrick inserted another finger and moved them around inside of the man below him.

"Oh shit……please…..I need-" "I know what you need and you'll get it." Patrick said, he inserted a third finger and scissored them inside of David, stretching him, he crooked his finger and found David's magic button and he pressed against it and David gasped and rose off of the seat.

"Enough!" he pleaded, Patrick had a smug look on his face. Glad he was able to bring David to his begging and pleading faze.

He removed his fingers and he ripped open the condom and pulled it on. He lined himself up at David's hole and leaned over him.

"Beg me for it." He said. David's eyes snapped open and he looked at him. "Wha?" "Beg me for it." Patrick said simply and David gritted his teeth, this guy was a tease.

Patrick ran the head of his cock over David's entrance and David moaned. "Fuck me, please." He begged. Patrick grinned and he slid his cock into David's prepared hole.

"Oh shit." He said once he was fully seethed inside. David was tight like a vice constricting around him.

"You're fucking tight." He gritted out and David moved his hips to sink more of Patrick into him.

Patrick pulled back and pushed back in. Every time he entered David, it felt like bliss. He had his eyes shut and all he could see where little white dots.

David was rutting against him wanting more. Patrick pulled back out and went back in and David groaned. "I'm not a fucking porcelain doll. Fuck me like you mean it!!" he exclaimed. Patrick's eyes snapped open.

"Be careful what you wish for baby." He said before pulling out and slamming back into David, hitting his prostate with the head of his cock, David moaned out loudly.

"Oh yes. Like that. Fuck me harder." David said as he reached down and took his own cock in his hand and started stroking himself.

Patrick grabbed David's right leg and hooked it over his shoulder and he slammed home into the tight heat that welcomed him so eagerly. "You feel fucking amazing." Patrick said as he leaned down and pushed his tongue into David's willing mouth.

He pulled back and looked into David's brown eyes. "You take my cock so good, you love it don’t you?" he asked, David nodded.

"Fuck yes Patrick." David cried out. He knew he was close to the edge but he didn’t care. He needed the release and he could sense that Patrick was right there with him. So close. Just a few more thrusts.

Patrick leaned back on his knees and drilled home into David, his balls slapping against his perfect ass. "I'm close." He warned.

All David could do was nod. He was right there with him. The feeling of Patrick's cock hitting his prostate with every thrust and him jerking himself off was enough to send him over the edge.

Patrick felt David tighten around him, and it was more than he could take. He let out a low grunt with a thrust of his hips.

He came hard, filling the condom with his cum. He leaned on David and heard him grunting and looked down and saw the sexiest thing he's ever seen, David tugging on his cock, the tip leaking, David's eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was open and he was breathing hard.

Patrick took David's cock in his hands and jerked him off and David's body shook as the pleasure and pressure overwhelmed him.

He came, his come shooting up out of his dick and landing back on his stomach. Patrick leaned forward and wiped his fingers through David's come and brought them to his own lips and tasted him.

David's eyes opened and he looked at Patrick. Holy fuck this man was sex on legs. Patrick moaned around his fingers before leaning down and kissing David and slipping some of the come into his mouth.

David moaned and swallowed his own come and Patrick pulled back.

He eased himself out of David and they both sat up. Patrick reached into his glove compartment again and grabbed some tissues and they cleaned themselves up as best as they could.

David felt so awkward. He always did after a hook up. It was amazing in the moment but afterwards it was weird and uncomfortable.

He just wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. He grabbed his clothes and slipped them on.

Patrick watched him and did the same thing. David opened the door and stepped out. He smoothed out his outfit and his hair. He knew he must have looked a mess.

Car sex wasn’t the prettiest thing in the world. Patrick came around to his side of the car and handed him a card.

David frowned and read it. Seeing Patrick's phone number on it and he sighed.

He took the card and slipped it into the pocket on Patrick's button up shirt.

"One night only." He whispered before walking away.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this one, I had fun imagining what would have happened if Patrick was a 'random' David picked up.  
Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
